1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank opening-closing device which opens a flap valve using the moving force of a fueling nozzle to supply fuel to a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel tank opening-closing devices are disclosed in JP-A 2008-49952A and WO 2010-99015. The fuel tank opening-closing devices are equipped with a shutter mechanism (flap valve mechanism) for opening and closing an injection port of the tank opening forming member, and a lock mechanism that allows the opening operation of the shutter mechanism. The lock mechanism is equipped with an internal diameter positioning part of the nozzle guide part (nozzle detection mechanism), and a locking member. The nozzle detection mechanism is pressed by the tip of the inner diameter part of the fueling nozzle to move the locking member from the locked position to the unlocked position, and allows the shutter mechanism opening operation. The shutter is opened by pressing with the tip of the fueling nozzle, and thus fueling is performed.
However, with the fuel tank opening-closing devices, there is the problem that the constitution for guiding the tip of the fueling nozzle to a designated position (internal diameter positioning part) of the shutter mechanism became complex.